


March 08: Dress

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character injury but not described or defined, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Schmoop, Werewolf Derek Hale, mentions blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "dress".





	March 08: Dress

“Don’t you dare, mister.”

Derek slid his hand further up Stiles’ leg, to where there was still denim intact. He wasn’t going to argue with his other-half, and besides, once he was done with this Stiles would want to cuddle, and then Derek could draw all the pain he wanted.

Derek sniffed. The slice in Stiles’ calf was now clear of anything other than Stiles’ blood, and that was finally starting to clot.

The gauze fit well, and the tape, for once, didn’t get tangled in anything.

Satisfied, he kissed next to the bandage.

“Thanks, Sourwolf.”

“Snuggle time?”

“Hell, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _dress (v): to apply medication or a dressing to (a wound or sore)._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.


End file.
